


Soulmates

by vanillajae



Series: HALLOWEENxB.A.P [1]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8194352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillajae/pseuds/vanillajae
Summary: As a mere mortal Junhong didn't really get how a demon could be interested in his boring human self. Youngjae has a simple way to answer him.





	

One second here, the next gone.

 

Regarding Youngjae's abilities Junhong oscillated between fear and wonder.

 

Many questions had crossed Junhong's young human brain ever sine the two had met. Questions that would roam way further than his ability to understand the world, leading him to the desolate lands of the unknown and often drifting to made up concepts and fantasies that humans had imagined of supernatural being. How close were they in reality ? Could anyone down here explain how Youngjae could leap through space as he wanted ? Or even begin to understand the fact that bodies made of flesh and bones could dematerialize at point A to reappear at point B in the split of a second ? Given the fact that Youngjae was made of flesh and bones of course... It felt like it anyway. Beside his gray skin, the horns and the glowing eyes nothing was that different from humans in his features.

Tonight Junhong was thoughtful again.

He would think about it once in a while, more often than not, after Youngjae would pop out of nowhere behind or beside him on his way back home when he would be alone in a quiet alley.

Soundless and almost imperceptible if it wasn't for the light mist forming along whenever he would appear. Junhong couldn't help the shivers running down his spine whenever the demon paid him a visit. He was a little more used to it now sure but it was still unsettling. Youngjae used to scare him at the beginning, suddenly grabbing him shoulder or whispering in his ear for the fun of it, trying to apologize between two laugh bursts while Junhong cried that it wasn't fun before he dashed away completely freaked out.

One day he stopped taking advantage of his abilities and started to act like any normal person, crossing Junhong's path "by chance" in the afternoon so that they could have a little chat. Then they started meeting in a park to sit down and spend some more time together. Junhong didn't know why Youngjae had insisted to keep in touch with him when the reason they met at all was purely coincidental, being Youngjae trying to sabotage the street performance Junhong and Himchan were giving, but that's another story.

 

"Are you there for my soul ?" Junhong had asked once.

Demons sealed contract with humans for all kind of stuff right ? They'd offer help and protection in exchange of a soul, or was it another invention of creative minds ?

Youngjae snickered, the natural orange shade of his eyes glimmering when their gaze met. "Are you scared ?"

When Junhong wandered for too long in the maze of his thoughts he would get lost and the fear Youngjae inspired him deep inside would catch up with him, creeping up in the back of his mind despite their friendship. A fear nourished by the simple fact that Junhong couldn't put words on Youngjae's nature nor his origins, but it didn't take over the fascination in any way. Maybe the mystery surrounding Youngjae was the thing pulling Junhong towards him ever since.

His aura was mischievous but never ill-willed. Sure his pranking skills were on another level but he would never put Junhong in danger. Like a guardian, the demon kind as odd as it sounded, Junhong felt that Youngjae was always there somewhere keeping an eye on him.

"No," Junhong answered after a pause, "just curious."

And very curious was he as much as his questions remained unanswered. Youngjae was lively but knew how to keep his mouth shut or stay evasive on topics he didn't want the conversation to slide to.

"What if I was ?" Youngjae grinned from where he was sitting on the bench, bending a leg under him to turn to the younger. "What would you do ?"

Junhong hummed. What if he was ?

"You could kill me in my sleep," he thought out loud and turned to Youngjae, "or right now. I don't think I could do anything."

"True," Youngjae yawned, "but what's the point of having you dead ?" He ran a hand through his hair, lying on his arm on the back of the bench.

"So... what do you want ?" Junhong shifted towards him as well.

"Really ?" Youngjae frowned with a hurt expression. "I thought we felt the same," he looked away.

Junhong blushed, "h-how do y- ? C-can you read my mind too ?!" Junhong asked incredulous.

Now _that_ was impressive, a little scary too... _Wait did he hear that ?!_

"No don't worry," Youngjae let out a faint laugh, "but now I know I wasn't wrong," he sing-sung leaning towards Junhong teasingly.

So pretty, the orange hair framing his face, his sparkling eyes when he smiled. Youngjae was one of the prettiest person Junhong had ever met, human, demon or any kind of other being out there. Junhong wanted to ran his hand through these fluffy orange strands, maybe kiss him in the process too...

"What are you thinking about ?" Youngjae grinned.

Junhong snapped back to reality and averted his gaze, embarrassed. "Are you sure you can't read my mind ?" He mumbled with a smile hidden in a pout.

Out of every different kind of magic and supernatural beings out there, why did Youngjae decided to go for the boring human without a decent job who tried to dance in the streets for a living ?

"I can feel aura way better than you would, if humans can perceive it at all."

"That's still cheating..." Junhong whined.

"Sorry," Youngjae smiled softly.

"So... if you can feel it... How's it like ?"

"Warm."

It felt like being naked actually, different but still uncanny. Junhong remained silent after that. It was odd, really odd.

"There's... There's a way I can show you actually," Youngjae then told him.

"Really ?" Naive Junhong lit up, excited at the thought of witnessing a demonstration of demon powers.

Youngjae nodded, "but you can't watch," he added much to Junhong disappointment.

"Huh ? Why ?"

Youngjae got up from the bench and stood in front of him. It was during those time when the quiet Youngjae appeared, keeping all his secrets to himself. He shrugged instead of answering.

"Close your eyes," he said.

"How can I see if I can't keep them open ?"

"You can't see it you just feel it remember ?"

Junhong hummed dishearteningly, complying still.

Youngjae grabbed his hands.

"Stay still okay ?"

Junhong nodded. 

 

Youngjae's lips on his own.

 

One second here, the next gone.

 

Junhong barely had the time to open his eyes again that the feeling was gone, Youngjae along, a faint echoing laugh lingering in the air with the familiar mist.

Completely bewitched he sat there another second silently before Youngjae reappeared behind the bench to wrap his arms around him happily.

"How was it ? Did you feel ? Did you feel ?!" He spoke laughing.

"I feel stupid," Junhong blushed even more. "Hyung you're mean."

"Are you mad ?" Youngjae spoke softly in his ear, a smile in the voice.

Junhong shivered quite harshly at that. He kept his arms crossed on his chest but still shook his head. No he wasn't mad, how could he be ?

"Do you still think I'm here to eat your soul ?" Youngjae kissed his cheek.

"Maybe you sealed the pact already."

Youngjae giggled, "did I ? I don't think it worked though ?" He came back on the bench, "should I try again ?"

"Only if you don't disappear."


End file.
